<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Runs In The Family by Hino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302222">It Runs In The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino'>Hino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Set of (Emotionally) Cold Coolattas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But for the moment we are tame, Gen, I wanted ominous evil Tommy Coolatta and we will get it with this series, Set after Act 3 Part 1, yes this is self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>G-Man comes to his son with an offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Set of (Emotionally) Cold Coolattas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Runs In The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ambient green glow of radioactive waste lit up the room. It meant there was no need for lights down here, but still Tommy would have appreciated them. After all, some nice lighting would stop the uneasy shadows that seemed to dance in the corners of the room, moving as the waste bubbled and shifted.</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>A voice, one he hadn't heard in some time. Tommy jumped, finding a man standing to his immediate left. Slicked back hair, an old yet warm smile, a crisp suit, and a briefcase that shone with the darkest black he'd ever seen.</p><p>His father.</p><p>Tommy dipped his head politely. "Dad."</p><p>G-Man shifted, obviously unsure of how to carry his conversation. "Tommy, I did not want to do this, but my Employers are... asking that I look over another scenario. However, I would not like... to leave Doctor Freeman and the Entity unsupervised. I did... not come to this decision easily."</p><p>"Do you..." Tommy looked at the briefcase his father held. G-Man raised it up, holding it out. "Oh."</p><p>"Tommy," G-Man began, trying not to notice how his son flinched away, arms pulled close and shoulders hunched. "I would like to ask that you watch over them... in my stead."</p><p> </p><p>The air thickened with those words. G-Man waited patiently as Tommy looked at the briefcase offered. It was plain and unusual, which meant that it was important and strange.</p><p>Hesitantly, Tommy held out a hand to take it. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I am." G-Man nodded. "If you are, at least."</p><p>There was a nod. Tommy held his breath. "Yes."</p><p>G-Man let go of the briefcase.</p><p>It hovered patiently, expectantly.</p><p>Tommy's hand wrapped around the handle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>